All traditional fabric weaving processes (comprising knitting, wool weaving or plain weaving) are limited to warp and weft weaving methods, which resulting in less pattern changes of the fabrics and simple structures of woven products. Therefore, requirements of a user on the fabrics with various pattern changes cannot be satisfied.